Tyronery
Tyronery was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Well-spoken, charismatic and genuine. What are you known for? - Being a fresh hipster. What are some of your biggest fears? - Flying cockroaches and school. Who is your Big Brother Idol and why? - Well, there are a multitude of players that I admire for various reasons, but Dan Gheesling's ability to make it to the end while avoiding being the target is really great. His strategies are also brilliant. What would you bring into the house? - My Bible. Gotta get those scriptures in. Are you excited? - Of course. I'm a Big Brother fanatic. Why wouldn't I be excited? |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance because I feel that I have played an amazing game on my first time around, and I was cut at the very end because I would've won, and I think that I need redemption more than anyone, so that I can prove to people that I can win with my strategy. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - I don't think that I have made any mistakes in my first season. I guess I could've gotten a bit closer with Kailee, but I don't think that it would've changed the outcome of me placing 3rd if she won. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - What caused my eviction is Kailee winning the final HoH by 1 point, since I would've won at the end against her. Host Opinion |-|BB1= Tyrone was definitely America's sweetheart. He maneuvered his way to the final three easily. Throughout the season, he was NEVER the target and that helped him take out big targets without being looked at as the reason even though he was the one voting against figures such as Dark and Ocap. Yes, he was nominated multiple times but he never received more than ONE vote to evict in those votes. He also managed to win the final four Head of Household to lock his spot for the finals. He was also the third member of the Triplets alliance. What people didn't realize is that Tyrone was the first person to successfully identify the majority alliance and began working with them. He also threw competitions when it was necessary (such as the final four pov), and had a strong social game despite being on the block. I think Tyrone played exceptionally well and all it came down to was the Final Head of Household, and if he wouldve won the last part he had the win under his belt. |-|BBSC= Tyrone had the biggest shoes to fill because in his original season he placed 3rd, which was the highest of anybody casted into the season. Tyrone was one of the pawns of the season, but never was anybody’s real target because of how social he was with people such as David and Blue keeping his name out of trouble. Things escalated between both sides of the house, and Tyrone was never mentioned once as the target to go home until on Tyler’s second Head of Household when his intended targets were both safe from eviction. Similar to Trixie, Tyrone was put on the block beside someone who was more liked which was Cat. I think Tyrone played fine given the circumstances of his eviction. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History Trivia *He was never vetoed. *He always had votes against him when he was a final nominee. *Tyrone was nominated on his first and last week of the house in season 5. *He always voted in the majority. *He only voted to evict one male houseguest in season 5. *He was named a have-not on week 1. *He was vetoed once. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:3rd Place Category:BB1 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:8th Place Category:BB5 Jury